Senbonzakura
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Un donjon ... différent des autres. " Je ne donne mon pouvoir à personne. " ... " J'offre seulement des richesses " ... Un Djinn différent ... Une histoire différente ... Un univers différent ... Une infinité de connaissances ... " Votre droit est épuisé " ... " Tu ne te souviendras de rien " ...


Disclamaire_ : Tout appartient à l'auteur Shinobu Ohtaka._

_Ceci est une song-fict. Avec pour base la chanson Senbonzakura. Je vous conseil fortement d'écouter le cover fait par Sumashu de cette musique en lisant._

NIA ( Note Inutile de l'Auteure ) :_ Il se peut qu'il reste des fautes. J'aurais beau me relire il en restera toujours et si cela se trouve j'en ai même rajouté. ( Si c'est pas malheureux ." ) Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai fait mon maximum et s'il en reste je m'en excuses platement !_  
><em>Cette histoire est une sorte de ... semi UA. Du moins pas vraiment, mais je me voyais mal écrire quelque chose sur l'histoire passé de Magi alors que je n'ai regardé que l'animé tandis que j'ai cru comprendre que dans les scans, on apprenait certaines choses. Donc voila, prenez-le comme vous le sentez.<em>

_Ensuite, je sais que le premier écrit que j'ai pu poster sur ce fandom est juste ... horrible. Mais, s'il-vous-plait, laissez une petite chance à ce texte. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>-Que …<p>

Un homme à l'allure fière et au regard droit fixait avec stupéfaction l'artefact devant lui. Vêtu d'une armure aux reflets d'un doré chatoyant, ne couvrant que son épaule droite et ses flans, on pouvait aisément distinguer son jinbaori rouge carmin dessous. Il portait une jupe de mailles de même couleur que l'armure sur un pantalon de toile noir rentré dans des bottes de cuire aux renforcements de fers. Cet homme était jeune. Peut être vingt ans. Vingt cinq tout au plus. Il regardait avec attention la stèle devant lui.

Scellée dans les parois d'un mur dans une salle immense regorgeant de trésors et de joyeux elle semblait bien terne. Vieillie par le temps, la stèle était fissurée à de maintes endroits mais l'on pouvait encore distinguer son secret. L'homme fit volte face, ses cheveux rouge vin attachés lui arrivant aux épaules, suivirent le mouvement. Derrière lui se tenait un être pour le moins singulier.

En pénétrant dans ce donjon il savait qu'il aurait à faire à un Djinn. Mais ce Djinn était différent des autres. Bien qu'ayant la peau bleue, cette Djinn avait les cheveux embrassés, comme de la lave coulant du sommet de son crâne pour finir en flamme dans le creux de ses reins. Sa peau était marquée de tatouages d'un bleu plus clair serpentant sur tout son corps. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient inhabituellement terne pour un Djinn, ils étaient même brun.

Il s'avança vers elle en quête de réponses.

-Votre majesté n'est-elle pas satisfaite ? Murmura l'étrange Djinn.

-Que signifie cette stèle ? Alla-t-il droit au but.

-Je croyais que votre majesté savait lire le Tran … , la dijnn paraissait déroutée.

-J'ai lu la stèle. Mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle raconte. Qu'elle est cette histoire ? Insista l'homme.

- …

-Tch !

L'homme se retourna et se reconcentra sur la stèle. Il la lisait. Mais rien de ce qui était écrit n'avait de sens. Il connaissait l'écriture Tran. Elle se trouvait sur tout les murs des donjons mais aussi sur quelques monuments dans le monde. Mais cette stèle … Cette stèle était différente des autres. Il en était certain et il en eut la confirmation quant la Djinn s'approcha et l'empoigna avant de l'encastrer dans la pierre.

L'homme ne put faire un geste pour se défendre. Il vit arriver la pierre contre son crâne. Mais la douleurs ne vint pas. Il regarda la Djinn qui semblait floue. Ses contours ondulaient. Elle remuait les lèvres, sans doute parlait-elle, mais il n'entendait rien. Le monde vacilla puis s'écroula. A ce moment tout devint noir.

_Où suis-je ? … Je ne sens rien … Non, il y a quelque chose. C'est léger … Comme une plume … Non, comme une caresse … tendre. Attentionnée … Aimante. Un souffle doux … une brise tiède … Elle me fait froid dans le dos … Pourquoi ? Elle est si aimante … Si vivante et … si morte en même tant. Aussi chaude que la chaleur d'une vie … Mais aussi froide que la mort … Étrangement tiède. Cette main si douce …_

Après une audacieuse et fière révolution d'Occidentalisation,  
>C'est maintenant une nation pacifiste ouverte et droite.<br>Tant que je pédale avec mon vélo marqué du drapeau Japonais,  
>Les mauvais esprits partiront grâce à mes missiles ICBM. (missile balistique intercontinental)<p>

_Cette main est … gentille ? Non … mais elle n'est pas méchante … Des missiles ? … Qu'est-ce donc ? … … … ?_

Boucler le tour de garde, je m'en fiche : je bouge tout le temps.  
>Pas de rivalités entre garçons et filles en période de guerre, pas dans ce monde flottant.<p>

… _Suit-elle ses propres convictions ? … Non, ce ne sont pas les convictions de cette main attendrissante … Non, cette main n'est pas celle d'une personne … Ces convictions sont … Humaines._

Des milliers de cerisiers disparaissent dans la nuit.  
>Même votre voix ne les atteindra pas.<br>C'est un banquet à l'intérieur d'une prison d'acier.  
>Regardez-nous en bas, du haut de votre guillotine.<p>

_Cette voix … Ces voix … Elle parle … Elles parlent … Elle s'adresse à quelqu'un … Ne l'entend-il pas ? Elle parle si fort … Elles chantent … Pourquoi ? … Elles sont piégées … … … Comment le sais-je ? Pourquoi le sais-je ?_

Le monde entier est enveloppé de ténèbres diaboliques.  
>Pas même une chanson de lamentation n'est audible.<br>Avec ton rayon laser, tire dans le ciel azur et lointain.

_Elles sont belle et bien piégées, entourées. Par ce nuage noir … Si semblable aux essaims de rokhs noir … Pourquoi sont-ils si nombreux ? … Le monde … Ce monde va-t-il si mal ?_

Des centaines de combats menés par l'apparence d'un officier.  
>Les courtisanes ont ici la parade de leurs invités réguliers.<br>Tout le monde, rassemblez vous ici et maintenant.  
>C'est une marche de Saints. Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Quatre.<p>

_Ce monde … se détruit … Pourtant il partait si bien au début … Pourquoi est-il anéantit ? … Pourquoi s'anéantit-il lui même ?_

Pour passer les portes dhyāna* et atteindre le Nirvana purifié.  
>L'acte contrôlé devrait être un final heureux,accompagné par des applaudissements du public.<p>

_Ils croient encore à la libération … ? Mais … Non … Il y crussent encore … Pourtant … Ils s'enfoncent __dans leur chemin … Ne sentent-ils pas cette main aimante ? … Elle s'affaiblit … Se meurt … Elle disparaît … Se volatilise même entièrement à certains moments … Mais elle revient …_

Des milliers de cerisiers disparaissent dans la nuit.  
>Même votre voix ne les atteindra pas.<br>C'est un banquet à l'intérieur d'une prison d'acier.  
>Regardez-nous en bas, du haut de votre guillotine.<p>

_La __main revient encore une fois … Elle est différente … Atrophiée__ … __Striée … Serpenté … de bleu clair … Elle semble mal en point … Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'elle vous aime ? Elle cherche à vous aider ! Mais elle devient translucide … … _

Le monde entier est enveloppé de ténèbres diaboliques.  
>Pas même une chanson de lamentation n'est audible.<br>Les plaines de l'espoir sont encore loin, alors lance un grenade aveuglante.

_Ce monde devient de plus en plus sombre. Cette main que je sens au point de la voir … Souffrir … Les voix sont … sourdent … Seule sa voix, à elle, résonne encore … La lumière s'éteint et s'éloigne … La main se recroqueville … _

Boucler le tour de garde, je m'en fiche : je bouge tout le temps.  
>Pas de rivalités entre garçons et filles en période de guerre, pas dans ce monde flottant.<p>

_Cette personne … Cette voix … sont encore audible … Elle suit toujours ses convictions … jusqu'au-boutiste … elle l'est … Même si elle se trompe … Elle suit son chemin … Au détriment de la main mourante … _

Des milliers de cerisiers disparaissent dans la nuit.  
>Même votre voix ne les atteindra pas.<br>C'est un banquet à l'intérieur d'une prison d'acier.  
>Regardez-nous en bas, du haut de votre guillotine.<p>

… _La main n'est plus qu'un fantôme bleuâtre … elle bouge à peine … Les voix … même cette voix … ont disparut … Mais … la chaleur d'une fête … se répand malgré le froid … _

Des milliers de cerisiers disparaissent dans la nuit.  
>Tu chanteras, je danserais.<br>C'est un banquet à l'intérieur d'une prison d'acier.  
>Alors tire au hasard sans t'arrêter avec ton rayon laser.<p>

_Ils sont tristes … Ils ont pris conscience de leur erreur … Mais … il est trop tard … Ils le savent … Mais ils acceptent la sentence … La main n'est même plus un souvenir … Ils sont perdus._

La Djinn regardait le jeune homme depuis ses auteures. Elle attendait. Il semblait réfléchir malgré le fait qu'il était à terre. Un filet de sang barrait son front mais la douleur ne l'atteignait pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme son nez. Il plissa les paupières qu'il ouvrit quelque seconde plus tard.

Il resta hagard sur le marbre froid de la pièce. Les yeux dans le vague, il fixait sans la voir la Djinn. Petit à petit ses iris s'animèrent et son regard se projeta pour de bon sur la créature bleu. Les fenêtres de son âme ne cachèrent pas le liens que son esprit fit. La liaison entre la main atrophiée de bleu et le corps de la djinn serpenté, lui aussi, de bleu.

Se relevant, l'homme vit la Djinn se mettre à se hauteur. Ses yeux, bien que ternes, étaient vaillant.

-Je l'ai sentie en toi. Un désir similaire à cette fille. Ne fait pas l'erreur de vouloir te servir d'une violence abusive. Même pour tes convictions. Ton pouvoir doit servir tes idéaux mais pas engendrer la perte de ce monde, affirma l'être féminin.

-Dois-je en conclure qu'il s'agit d'une mise en garde ? Grinça-t-il en se tendant. L'homme se tenait droit, fière. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

-Pas que cela.

-Expliquez-vous, siffla l'homme.

-Vous avez parcouru ce donjon pour obtenir le pourvoir du roi. Mais je ne donne mon pouvoir à personne. J'offre seulement des richesses.

-Donc je ne peux que me servir dans l'or ici présent.

-Non, affirma l'être magique.

-Non ?

-Richesse matériel … Richesse intellectuel … A votre guise. Mais votre droit est épuisé.

-Epuisé ?

-En arrivant ici, toute personne à le droit à une chose. Je vous ai offert la chose en question : une partie de l'histoire, expliqua honnêtement la Djinn.

-En guise d'avertissement, il plissa les yeux. Et bien soit, maintenant, j'ai connaissance de l'histoire de cet artefact. Donc une partie de l'histoire de Salomon-

-Non, cette histoire c'est déroulée avant Salomon. Ce monde qui exista jadis … était plus … lointain …

-Expliquez-moi !

-Vos droits sont épuisés, la Djinn écarta les bras de part et d'autre de son corps. N'oubliez pas ce que vous avez vu. Ce que vous avez pensé. Ce que vous avez appris !

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de l'homme qui chuta. Il chuta dans le vide, dos à la terre. Il chutait mais cela ne semblait pas finir. Il voyait les galaxies défiler. Des milliers d'étoiles s'éteignaient, d'autres naissaient sous ses yeux. Il passait à côté du ciel des connaissances comme celui de l'infinie. Il chutait droit vers le sol terrestre.

En se retournant, il fit face au vide intersidérale. Les planètes défilaient à une vitesse telle qu'il ne les distinguait qu'une infime seconde à la périphérie de sa vision. Petit à petit ses yeux, lourds et fatigués, se fermaient seuls. Pourtant son esprit, lui, était toujours éveillé.

Il laissa le noir obscurcir sa vision et vida son esprit. Il les entendait à nouveau. Ces voix. Ces voix chantant leur conviction. Il les entendait comme un lointain chuchotement. Un doux son émanant de l'univers entier.

Leur chanson … la chanson changea. Se mua en paroles. C'était flou. Indistinct. Infime. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Alors ils s'approchèrent. Les mots devinrent nettes. Compréhensibles. Audibles.

_Prend garde au retour à l'arrivée … Tu ne te souviendras de rien ..._

C'est avec un poids immensément oppressant sur la poitrine qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal. Partout. Comme s'il était resté immobile des jours durant. Les yeux grand ouvert, il ne distinguait que des contours flous. Des couleurs sombres et vivantes. Ces dernières semblaient bouger. Du rose et du mauve. Un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, il parvint à saisir ce qu'on lui disait.

-Ça fait trois jours que tu es resté inconscient-

- En-nii ?

Il referma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les souvenirs de cette connaissances venant de si loin. Il faudrait, à son réveil, qu'il leur explique comment unifier le monde. Il l'avait trouvée. Mais jamais il ne se souviendrait comment.

* * *

><p><em>Senbonzakura est chanté originellement par Miku. Mais c'est la version de Sumashu qui m'a inspirée. La voix qu'il a dans ce cover convient à la Djinn de cette histoire. Pour moi, il était évident quand j'ai écoutée la reprise qu'elle aurait une voix semblable.<em>


End file.
